Draco's Hermione
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Draco's trying very hard to apologize to Hermione for calling her a Mudblood, will she accept it & his feelings for her?


Draco's Hermione

Disclaimer : I don't own JKR's characters, only their feelings & the plot by me.

From Draco's PoV :

Draco always watched her from afar at school, on the train to Hogwarts & when she was packing with her friends & family. Never daring to look at her in her eyes. She was too beautiful for him to bear. Her brown hair was flowing like a Goddess'. How he wanted to go near her, to smell her shampoo's scent, to be with her. But, she was with Weasel. Weasel, what did she see in him anyways? He really wished to know. He asked a mirror once, but it didn't answer him.

Draco also switched to the light side, went against his Father's & Master's wishes, helping the Golden Trio whenever he could. For example, when Harry & co got trapped in the Malfoy Manor, he was the one who called his own elf to their rescue. But they would never know. & Hermione wouldn't care at all. T

Draco sighed when he looked at himself in the Magic Mirror in the Slytherin Common Room:_ "Hermione… I'm not a bad guy, I'm not cold, evil & as unfeeling as you'd like to think of me… & I don't hate Muggle-Borns, in fact, I never wanted to kill any of them, but I had to on Master's orders so please forgive me for murdering your kind & calling you a Mudblood on my Father's orders. I did all I could for you & your friends and your side." _He hoped his voice could reach her, get to her heart.

Hermione, in the library, reading on magical brooms for Ron:

She was reading a book on magical brooms so she could know why Ron & Harry liked to talk about so much… when she heard a voice, from above or in her head. "Huh oh… bad sign… I'm going mad…out of my mind… " She said out loud. The librarian came to her table & shushed her down.

"What's going on here? Keep your voice down, Miss Granger."

"But I just heard a voice; it may be in my mind or from wherever… you know… Madam Pince."

"Nonsense, just go back to reading your book, Granger." Madam Pince had enough of people telling her about voices in their heads. She went back to her book, though still heard Malfoy's whisperings in her head. Now everytime before sleeping & in the library, she heard her enemy's voice, asking for her forgivessness. She decided she needed to speak with Malfoy & ask him to stop making her crazy, looking mental in the library.

One evening, she had nothing to do, done all her homework & got to the Slytherin's Common Room's door. Her courage failed her… but she knocked on the door anyways & Slytherin's Serpent answered her:

"Password please."

"Look here, I must to talk to Malfoy now, I don't have time to lose."

"Sorry, no password, no passing." Draco Malfoy, who was changing, heard the Slytherin Snake's voice & Hermione's, said for her :

"Mudblood." The door opened to let her in. She got in quickly & found Malfoy, standing there, smirking.

"Malfoy, what's got into you lately? We need to talk. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why, what a surprise to see you here, My Dear! & what would I do in your mind, Granger?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know about it & stop messing with my sanity. You hear me?"

"Would you like a drink or something to eat?" He offered her.

"No, I came here to talk about you talking to me in my mind? Why? Before I reported you to the Headmaster for this, I wanted to talk it out with you to see if I could settle it down any other way."

"Granger, I don't wanna waste your time… so I'll just tell you once: I'm really sorry I called you a Mudblood, I had no other choice, but to on my Father's wishes, though I really want to take it back!"

"Malfoy… you… said… you're sorry? Really?" Hermione was really dumbstruck, she didn't know

what to say to him.

"Yes really, I really am sorry & I Draco Malfoy, apologize for all the times I called you "Mudblood" or offended you & your friends." Malfoy looked really sincere, which took her by surprise.

"Not sure if I can trust you on this, but yeah and? What do you want me to do with your apology?" She said very indifferently as if nothing happened.

"Are you accepting it or not?" asked Draco.

"I suppose I'll have to have to since you won't leave me alone with myself. So yes, happy & now what? You'll stop speaking to me in my sleep?"

"Yes… I just wanted you to know how really sorry I am to have called you… er… that in our 3rd year. Please forgive me & maybe we can get to know each other & maybe be friends? I saved your life, remember." He pleaded with her, hope in his eyes.

"Right, errr, Malfoy, we're enemies, we can't be friends this easily… I'm sorry, I really can't … I just can't…" She told him.

"Then I won't stop talking to you in your mind… & make you lose all your sanity…" He threatened.

"All right, fine then… I'll just give you one chance to win my trust & my friendship, don't screw this up."

"I won't and I'll replace Pothead & the Weasel in your life someday…" & "_I'll make you mine one day…"_ he thought in his heart.

"I doubt it, Malfoy." _"What have I gotten into this time?" _She thought. She never knew what until not only did she befriend him, but also became his girlfriend, causing Parkinson to hate her even more & Ron & Harry to stop being friends with her. So she lost her only two best friends for a boyfriend who worshipped her like a Queen & treated her so after their marriage.


End file.
